Attention! Attention All Hosts! 3
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: This is the third story in the Attention! series. The hosts and hostesses are scattered for college. How is everyone going to cope with being apart? Also, what ways will Kyon try to be with everyone she cares about, especially Kyoya?
1. Chapter 1

I ran across the school grounds, hoping that I wasn't too late. When I arrived at my destination, I went over to the people that were still around with a smile. They scowled at me as I made my way over to hem while panting.

"Hi there," I greeted cheerily.

"What do you want?" asked the girl of the small group. She gave me a look of annoyance.

"I came here for try-outs."

"You're too late. They ended five minutes ago. Now, I suggest you leave." I froze in shock.

"R-really? You're going to penalize me for five minutes without even letting me explain?"

"Yes. Now, get out before I get mad and kick your ass." I scowled.

"Get an attitude check," I snapped before turning around and leaving in a huff of anger.

When I got outside, my phone rang. I perked up and pulled it out excitedly. When I saw the name on the caller ID, I eagerly answered with a smile on my face.

"Hi Kyoya!"

"Hi Kyon."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great now that I can talk to you," I replied while heading off, all my anger melting away at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. It's been way too long. I miss you Kyoya."

"I miss you too Kyon."

"How is college life in America treating you?"

"Well, it's actually a really nice experience, other than the fact that I'm away from you."

"I wish that you weren't. I want to be with you, Kyoya."

"I want to be with you too… so much. Originally, I thought that this was something I can handle with no problems, but if I don't see you soon, I'm not so sure."

"At least then it will only be a few problems instead of you being unable to handle it at all."

"Well, since the problem I'd have is that I need you, I'm not so sure on if I'd be able to handle being here without you any longer. I think I'll visit you this weekend. I just need to see you."

"So you're coming here to Japan this weekend?" I asked excitedly while sitting down on a random bench that was around a small grassy area with a few trees on display.

"If I buy a ticket now, I might be able to. I'll have to look into doing that right away. I need to see you."

"Wow. It sounds like that problem is already happening."

"Well, it's been a while. I haven't seen you since the day I left Japan. I don't want to spend another day without you, but I will wait for this weekend."

"I'm so happy that you're going to be trying to come here this weekend."

"By the way, how are you feeling? Are you still really upset about everyone being gone?"

"Yeah. It's not as bad, but I still miss everyone. Getting daily calls from you, weekly calls from Kyo and Renge, monthly calls from Haruhi, and the occasional call from everyone else helps. I still miss everyone a lot and it makes me upset to think about how everyone is so far away. I'm getting through it though."

"Well, you seem to be holding up a lot better than Tamaki."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I called him around an hour ago and he spent the whole hour we were on the phone crying about how he misses everyone."

"It sounds like he could use some company. I'll get Mahalyn, Ritsu, and Izanami to come with me to visit him later. He sent me his class schedule so I'm sure we can find a time where all five of us are free. Maybe then he won't cry for an hour the next time you call him."

"He still might."

"But then there's less of a chance. Plus, at least he can be happy while we're all together."

"That would be a good thing. Then you'd be happy for that time too."

"Yeah. Mahalyn probably misses Michi a lot too so it'll be good if we can get together to all cheer up and be with friends." Before he could respond to what I said, there was a lot of noise and a couple of voices on the other end so he sighed.

"Kyon, I have to handle something. I'm going to go do that, look at tickets so I can see you this weekend, and then head to bed. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh, uh, ok Kyoya. Bye then. Goodnight."

"Bye Kyon. Have a good rest of your day. I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up so I took the phone away from my ear with a sigh. "What was that about? Our call got cut short. I wonder what was going on over there. Oh well. I better start looking for a time where everyone is free so we can spend time together."

* * *

"Hi Father!"

"Kyon, you came to visit Daddy! I'm so happy!" Tamaki started to squeeze the life out of me the moment he saw me when I went to visit with Mahalyn, Izanami, and Ritsu.

"I'm glad. I brought friends."

"That's great! We get to all spend time together as friends!" He released me and looked at everyone before starting to hug Mahalyn tightly.

"Hello my dear Mahalyn!"

"Hi Tamaki," she said softly.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" he asked with sadness starting to settle on his face.

"I do. At least I have you to help me through it," she responded while hugging him back. His face settled on one that was half happy and half sad.

My excitement disappeared and turned to sadness. First off, Mahalyn was sad, which made Tamaki sad too, meaning I had two sad friends. Second off, Mahalyn mentioned that she has the person she loves to help her through not having her sister, which just reminded me that the person I love and my brother are both gone. Third off, fun just didn't seem possible anymore.

"Hey, I have an idea for something we could do," Izanami said. We all turned to face her expectantly.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked from beside her.

"Commoner fun center and dinner all together!"

"That's a great idea Izanami! Mahalyn and I had so much fun together the first time we went," Tamaki complimented with a bit more happiness on his face.

"We had a lot of fun together too," Ritsu said thoughtfully.

"Let's go," Mahalyn prompted, seeming to feel better by Izanami's suggestion.

"Uh, you guys go ahead," I said after I realized something. "It's almost time for Kyo to call me. I'll meet you there."

"Oh, alright. Let's go then everyone." After they headed off to the fun center, I headed home and waited a while before calling to let them know something came up and I couldn't go.

* * *

I sat in my room alone. I was just a fifth wheel. Without me there, they were basically on a double date. I hadn't thought about the fact that I wanted to hang out with two couples while my fiancé was out of the country. Honestly, it wasn't my best idea. It made me feel even lonelier than I had been before.

Luckily, I didn't have very much time to wallow in my misery because Kyo called about that time. It was earlier than usual, but I was happy he called. I picked up my phone and eagerly pressed it to my ear, almost forgetting to actually answer it.

"KYO," I cried once it was against my ear.

"KYON," he cried in response. I felt tears stream down my face while hearing him cry on the other side. "I CAN'T DO IT! RENGE, YOU DO IT!"

"RENGE," I cried after a moment so I could make sure she had the phone instead of Kyo.

"Kyon, are you alright?"

"No! I miss you guys so much! Plus, I miss Kyoya! I went to hang out with Tamaki, Mahalyn, Izanami, and Ritsu without thinking and I just remembered how they're all couples while we were there! I was just a fifth wheel and it made me feel even worse!"

"Oh, Kyon. It's ok. I'm sure they didn't mean for you to feel that way."

"I know they didn't, but still! I miss everyone!"

"Kyon, please stop crying. I don't know what to do while I'm here in France." I wailed loudly at that. "Kyon!"

"I'm sorry! I miss you!"

"I miss you too. Kyo also misses you. He's hugging me while crying and talking about how much he misses you."

"Tell him that I miss him too!"

"Ok. I'll make sure he knows. First, I just want to know how things are going there in Japan."

"I'm miserable! I tried joining a club today!"

"Oh? Tell me about that," she said soothingly.

"I didn't get the chance!"

"Kyon, calm down and tell me what happened." After a while, I calmed down so that I wasn't crying anymore and told her.

"So, I was five minutes late, but they didn't even let me try out or explain myself. That was the last of the martial arts clubs that I could join. I joined a travel club last week, but they're more of a local travel club. There wasn't one based on international travel. At the end of each semester though, they go on a trip out of the country to celebrate a fun semester of being together. So, I won't be traveling to anywhere amazing often, but I will be traveling some to help keep me occupied. I wanted to join a martial arts club too though. I thought it might be fun."

"You could always make your own martial arts club."

"What would that one be? There's already, karate, judo, martial arts, tae-kwon-do, and a few others I can't think of right now. Every form of martial arts is covered. Plus, they have an overview of all the martial arts together in another club." I sighed. "I guess I just won't be in a martial arts club. I'll just train here and in the dojos. That could still be fun."

"That's the spirit! So, is there not another club you want to join?"

"Well, there's nothing like the host club or the hostess club here, so no. I miss being in those clubs with you guys. I'll make friends in the travel club, but I want to be in the old clubs with my old friends too."

"We should arrange to all meet up sometime."

"We should! Fly everyone somewhere where we can all be together. We can even make it somewhere where we'll all travel! Then no one can complain about being inconvenienced while no one else was. That would be so much fun! We should totally discuss this after this semester!"

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah! We have a plan to make plans!"

"We do! Oh, and I'll try to make sure that Kyo doesn't break down next time we call so that he can have more than five minutes to talk to you."

"Thank you Renge. Hopefully I'll be better next time too."

"Ok, I'm giving the phone to Kyo now. Bye Kyon."

"Bye Renge."

"KYON, I MISS YOU MY TWIN SISTER," Kyo shouted only a second later. I was frozen and trying to hear out of my left ear again for a moment before switching my phone to my right ear so we could talk.

"Hi Kyo. Are you done crying?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I joined a travel club last week."

"That's great! Where are you traveling?"

"Well, it's mostly within the country. At the end of the semester, we'll plan a trip out of the country so that's going to be fun."

"Oh! Sounds exciting! Maybe you could travel here to France or to America or to England or somewhere else exciting!"

"What's so exciting about England?"

"They have double decker busses!"

"Ok? And?"

"And they have Big Ben! I want to see that big clock so bad!"

"Why? We already saw a big clock every day for two years."

"It's not the same!"

"Ok. I'll let you have that," I said with a smile.

"Thank you Kyon. You really understand."

"Or so you think."

"Well, you're at least trying to get me. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome Kyo." Kyo and I just talked about random things until we hung up. Being able to talk to Kyo and Renge really improved my mood so I headed to bed with a slight smile on my face.

 _Me- KYON!_

 _Kyon- Ow. Why?_

 _Me- It's fun to wake you up by screaming in your ear._

 _Kyon- Well, now I'm deaf out of my right ear. Thanks a lot. It'll take time before I can hear out of that ear now too. Between you and Kyo, I'll be completely deaf in a couple years._

 _Me- You love us! Now, since I accidentally lost the numbers to everyone, it's just the two of us for the disclaimer._

 _Kyon- Ok. Fine. Do you want to start?_

 _Me- Sure, but I have a message for everyone first._

 _Kyon- What?_

 _Me- Welcome to Attention! Attention All Hosts! 3! I hope this still turns out pretty good since there will be a lot of phone calls in these chapters!_

 _Kyon- Yeah. She's not kidding by that. There will be A LOT of phone calls so please bear with us._

 _Me- Yeah! Please!_

 _Kyon- Ok. Now, disclaimer!_

 _Me- Right! I don't own OHSHC or its characters!_

 _Kyon- She owns Kyon, Mahalyn, Izanami, and me._

 _Both of us- Join us next chapter!_

 _Kyon- Now, get out of my room Amii._

 _Me- Fine. Be like Kyo in the first one._

 _Kyon- What?_

 _Me- Never mind!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention! 3**

 **Chapter 2: First Visit**

I stood at the airport, eagerly waiting for the flight to land. Kyoya had told me that he couldn't get a ticket to come visit me this weekend, but someone else was coming to visit that had me excited. So, I was eagerly waiting for the plane to land. After it had landed, I watched the people coming out to see who was welcoming them or just to get past everyone. Once I saw who was coming for a visit, I ran forward for hugs.

"KYO AND RENGE! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO BACK TO FRANCE! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN JAPAN, YOU'RE STUCK FOREVER!"

"Kyon, I'd let go if I were you. Renge's never been on a commercial flight. She's used to private airlines so she's a bit… edgy," Kyo whispered in my ear, making me release them right away.

"Sorry about attacking you so soon after you got in the country. Let's head home. I'm sure you guys want to rest after your trip!"

"I'm never flying in a plane with people again," Renge mumbled while walking towards the exit. Kyo and I followed.

"Kyo, what happened?"

"We may have been in first class, but it was terrible. The kid who sat behind her slouched in his seat so he could kick hers and he cried and screamed the whole way. We both have headaches the size of a mountain and Renge has a sore back."

"Did you talk to the parents?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on them!"

"What?"

"I asked them multiple times to control their child because he was causing trouble for my wonderful wife. You know what they told me? They told me I was too young to be married and that they were going to let him keep going to teach me a lesson! I have no idea what was wrong with them, but I'm fed up with it! I wish you were there because you have this air about you when people pull stupid crap like that! You would have shut them up right away! AND THEN maybe they would have controlled their kid!"

"Wow. I am so sorry that I asked," I replied with complete honesty.

"It's ok. You're a wonderful sister so it's ok if you ask me anything."

"You missed me, didn't you?"

"I did."

"I missed you too!"

"It's good to be back in Japan. I can't wait to see everyone that's here."

"You guys should see Mom, Dad, and Kyoko and then rest some. We can go see everyone else tomorrow for a while and then head back home so we can have lots of family time and some friend time too," I explained excitedly to Kyo. He nodded at that.

"That's a good idea."

"Yay! I'm so happy! I get to spend lots of time with my brother and his wonderful wife! And we get to see some of our friends! AND we get to spend time with our amazing family! I'm so happy! I love you guys so much!"

"You really missed us, didn't you?" Kyo asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I missed everyone else too. You two and Kyoya are the three that I miss the most."

"Then it's Haruhi?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's been my best friend for years. She's been my best friend longer than anyone else, other than you of course. Anyways, I can't wait until you're all rested and we can start having fun!"

"Then we better hurry up and head home."

"Right!"

* * *

In the end, Kyo and Renge just spent time at home with us so I was happy to spend their entire visit inside the house with them except for when I had to leave to teach classes at the dojos. We all talked, laughed, and played numerous family games. I even told them all about the travel club I was a part of and my struggles with finding a martial arts club I could join, which was actually the fact that it was impossible for me to find one that I could join since something always happened to make me late for the try-outs needed to enter the clubs.

Anyways, I was happy while they visited. The time for them came too soon for my liking. While we were in the limo to go to the airport, I was pouting the entire way while hugging them tightly and refusing to let go. When we stopped at the airport, we managed to get out of the car without me having to let them go. The driver was impressed by that and he made that fact known.

"Miss Kyon, I must say that it is impressive you made it out while still hugging your brother and your sister-in-law."

"Thank you," I muttered before finally letting go of them so I could help them with their bags that they didn't need my help with. We went inside together and dropped off the bags in the designated area before heading off to where I would have to leave them.

"I guess this is it," Kyo announced. I immediately latched onto him.

"No! You can't go! You have to stay here with me!"

"Kyon, I want him to go to France with me though." I released Kyo and then latched onto Renge.

"You can't go either! Stay with me! I'll be lonely without you! Please don't leave me!"

"K-Kyon."

"PLEASE!"

"Kyon, that's enough. You have to let go of Renge now. People are starting to look."

"I don't care! I don't want you guys to leave me again! Stay! Please! I beg of you! Don't leave me!"

"Would you look at that? The boy that is too young to get married has someone making a scene with his wife. How distasteful." I instantly released Renge and straightened up.

"Tell me, exactly who are you talking about when you say that it's distasteful?" I asked lowly without facing the voice.

"I'm talking about you and the two you are with of course. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do actually." I turned to face the owner of the voice and saw a couple with a child standing there. I advanced on them so that I was mere centimeters away from the woman since the voice belonged to a woman. "Those two delightful people over there are my brother and my sister-in-law. I love them very much and would hate it if they were to be upset in any way. Judging by your words, you are the ones that sat behind them and caused them trouble on the way over here. I do not appreciate that. So, please control your child on the way back and don't disrespect them or we will have problems. I do hope you understand and choose to honor my request because I absolutely hate having problems with people."

"Those two are too young to be married! I will not change my view on this!"

"I refuse to believe that they are too young to be married! If you are in love and adults, why should you not be married? I'm engaged to a wonderful man now that I wish I could just marry already because I want to spend every day of my life with him! My brother and my sister-in-law fell in love two years ago and went through a lot so that they could get to where they are today! They love each other with all their hearts and only want to be together! Why shouldn't they get married at this age? They understand each other in a way that is different from how everyone else understands them! These two love each other and deserve to be together! They want to be married so they have that right! It shouldn't matter that they're young because they are adults that can make their own decisions and they have a pure love for everything about each other! I didn't think that my idiot brother would ever find someone that loves him and his entire family as much as she does! So, if you can't accept the fact that those two are meant to be together and that they got married because of that, then just think of that quietly because they don't deserve to be treated badly for loving each other!"

"Who do you think you are?" the woman growled.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped in response. "I know exactly who I am so there's no thinking about it. I am the twin sister of Kyo Madaramay over there and eldest sister-in-law of his wife, Renge Houshakuji, now Renge Madaramay. My name is Kyon Madaramay, and I'm someone that loves those two over there because they're my family and some of the closest friends I have ever had."

"I… I suppose I will not say anything about their young age to be married at again. I will also talk to my son so that maybe he will not cause trouble for them." I looked down at the boy and got an idea when I saw the way he was looking up at me. I crouched down to his level and smiled at him.

"Hello there. My name is Kyon. What's your name?"

"Tamoya," he answered shyly.

"Wow. Tamoya is an amazing name for an amazing boy. Tell me Tamoya, why were you kicking the seat of my dear sister?" I asked while gesturing to Renge.

"I didn't want to be on the plane."

"Why not?"

"Planes are scary."

"Tamoya, I'm sure you can make it through being on the plane. You just have to be a big, brave boy. Can you do that for me and be nice to my sister on the way to France? Pretty please?" He stared at me silently for a second before nodding slowly. "Oh, thank you Tamoya. You are so great. That's really wonderful. I'm so happy that you're going to be nice to my sister."

"Yeah! Right! I'll be nice to whoever you want me to!"

"Oh, thank you Tamoya! You're the best."

"You're welcome." He smiled shyly with a blush on his face. "I'd do anything for someone as pretty as you are." I giggled at him.

"You are just so sweet. You should get going so you get on that plane and prove how strong and brave you are."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye Tamoya." He started to pull his parents away with him so I got up and then hugged Kyo and Renge again.

"Kyon, you really are something," Kyo told me warmly.

"Yes. Something amazing," Renge agreed.

"Thanks you two. I'm really going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Renge told me sweetly.

"It's all because we love you," Kyo told me.

"I love you guys too. I'll see you next time."

"Yeah. See you next time."

"Bye."

"Bye Kyon," they told me together. I let them go and then watched them walk off as a sigh escaped my lips.

"I miss them already," I cried loudly once they were out of sight. I made my way outside and got in the waiting car.

"Are you ready to go home, Miss Kyon?"

"Yes. Please take me home."

"Yes." I let out a sigh and looked out the window as we started to head back home.

 _Kyon- I miss Kyo and Renge!_

 _Me- I know. I'm sorry._

 _Kyon- You're not helping!_

 _Me- I know. I'm sorry._

 _Kyon- Just! Just do the stupid disclaimer!_

 _Me- Ok, ok! I'll do something special for you next chapter, ok?_

 _Kyon- Ok… fine. *pouting*_

 _Me- Since she's so upset and I can't seem to find my contact information for everyone, I guess it's just me… this is a very sad disclaimer._

 _Driver- I can help if you really need it._

 _Me- Yay! Another human!_

 _Driver- *sighs* Miss Amii does not own OHSHC or its characters. She does own Miss Kyon, Mr. Kyo, Young Tomoya, his mother, and me._

 _Me- Join us next chapter to see Kyon smile and possibly start getting mad at me again for taking so long for an update since I'm terrible at updating! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention! 3**

 **Chapter 3: I Get to Join a Martial Arts Club Now?**

"Yes, that's right! Keep going! Don't get sloppy," I demanded to my students as I made my way to where the secretary at my dojo was standing in the back of the room. "Kenji, stop acting like this is such a bother or you'll never move on! Put forth more effort!"

"But it's just punching!"

"Kenji, who's the sensei?" I asked sweetly.

"You are," he replied in an unhappy voice.

"Who's in charge?"

"You are," he replied, his voice revealing that he was conceding.

"Very good. Now, punch like I told you. Put forth effort. Go!"

"Yes Kyon-sensei."

"Good." I finally made it to my secretary. "What is it?"

"I have someone that wants to talk to you personally."

"Ok. There's only about five minutes left with this class. If that person can wait until I'm done, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, if anyone else comes by to talk to me, please let them know as well."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The secretary headed back to the front so I walked up to the front of the room, observing my students in the beginning class I was teaching.

"Kenji, put forth the effort!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Rin, that's good form! Keep it up!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Hiroshi, why are you in that stance?"

"What?"

"Your stance. It's all wrong."

"It is?"

"Look at Kimmiko, next to you. Copy her stance. It's perfect. Kimmiko, you're doing great, but try to put just a little more strength behind your punches, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. KENJI!"

"Sorry! I'll work hard!"

"If I have to scold you one more time, you'll be sentenced to private lessons!"

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!"

"Good. Hitomi, that's great work!"

"Yes Sensei! Thank you Sensei!"

"That's beautiful Akemi! Keep it up! Chiharu, correct your stance! It'd be way too easy to knock you off balance! Get a good foundation!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Hm… Ai's got a flawless stance. Look at him since he's next to you! Ai, great work, by the way!"

"Thank you Sensei!"

"Keep it up everyone! You're doing great! Makoto, that was perfect! Try to be consistent with them though! Your punches range from great to terrible and they are just all over the map! You're not getting consistently better or anything! Work on consistency! Mari, you're having the same problem as Makoto is! Try to work on consistency!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Hideki, you're not done yet! Get back to punching!"

"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am! Class ends in thirty seconds!"

"Then wait the thirty seconds! KENJI, I JUST YELLED AT SOMEONE ELSE FOR TRYING TO LEAVE! YOU ARE NOT A SPECIAL CASE!"

"But!"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

"Everyone, you are dismissed! Kenji, come to class a half hour early next week or I'll show up at your home and train you there!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Get moving! Shower if you wish! Change if you want! Leave right away if you feel that way!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good work today. Do what I told you, ok? Practice even outside of class."

"Yes Sensei!" I grabbed a towel and draped it over my shoulders so I could wipe off the last bit of sweat from what I had been demonstrating before doing the punches. After that, I made my way out to the front.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked when I made it out. A pair of men in sits jumped up and rushed over to me.

"Miss Madaramay, we came here to ask for a special demonstration on self-defense at our school," one of them said excitedly.

"Which school and when are you planning on having this?"

"It's Ouran Public High School. We were hoping to have it next week, on Tuesday if you're available."

"How does ten o'clock sound? I have classes around that time so I'd like to do it then if it's possible for you."

"Ah, yes. You are a college student, aren't you?"

"Yes. I attend a university."

"That sounds great. We'll set everything up."

"Alright. I'll show up around ten minutes before hand so I can set everything up and get warmed up. Does that work?"

"Yes. That sounds great."

"Great. I will see you gentlemen then."

"Thank you." They headed off together so I turned to look at who else was in there and groaned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aw, Kyon, do you not like us anymore?"

"I didn't say that, Amii."

"The Gods of Pudding are upset."

"Lacinda, I didn't say I don't like you guys."

"The Gods of Pudding are thinking about if they want to forgive you or not." I sighed.

"Amii, what are you guys doing here?"

"Being awesome."

"Forget it. I'm going to shower." I turned and headed off towards the showers. After I was in the training room, I had two people latching onto my legs.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE US!"

"LET GO!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO NEVER LEAVE US!"

"I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

"BUT WE'LL MISS YOU!"

"LET ME GO!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AMII, LACINDA, LET GO!"

"Miss Madaramay, you have another visitor."

"Send them in here please. These two are being difficult."

"Alright."

"Get off, you two."

"K!" They jumped up to stand up in front of me. I sighed.

"You two are unbelievable."

"In a good way though, right?" Amii questioned with a grin.

"I'm debating."

"But we love you!"

"Don't latch on again. You'll never get off."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Um, I was told that Kyon Madaramay was in here." I recognized the voice as someone in my economic studies class. He was a year older and never seemed to take any interest in the other people that were in the class. So, why was he here.

"I'm behind these two girls," I spoke up while lifting up my hand so he could see where I was. At that moment, Amii and Lacinda moved to the side and dropped down on one knee while doing jazz hands in my direction. I sighed while lowering my hand and looking between them. "Really?"

"Yes really. You're never allowed to leave us, ever," Amii said creepily.

"Even if I tried, you'd find me, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Ok." I looked back at my classmate. "So, what can I help you with?"

"You're Kyon Madaramay, daughter of the Madaramay Family, heir to the Madaramay Family's dojos?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You just don't look like you would be it. You're very pretty and you look like you take a lot of time to worry about your appearance, more than the time you take to train your body for battle."

"I'm insulted by that comment. Just because I have a nice physical appearance does not mean that I'm bad at martial arts. I have numerous students that are physically attractive and still very skilled at the martial arts I teach them."

"Bye Kyon-sensei! Today was fun!"

"Kenji, I swear that if you mock me one more time, your next time in class will be utter hell. Also, never let me catch you slacking like today. It's a waste of my time and effort as well as your time and the time of your classmates. I don't like it. Behave from now on because I can be cruel, and I will be if I have to. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sensei! Sorry Sensei!"

"Good. I will see you next week then."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Don't forget to be here early as punishment!"

"Yes Sensei!" He ran off so I looked back at my classmate.

"As you were saying?"

"Right. Well, I came here to ask you a very important question."

"What is it?" He bowed in front of me.

"Will you please consider joining the Secondary Martial Arts Club at our university and help us train to become a club that will be recognized?"

"You want me to join a martial arts club that I've never heard of?"

"Yes! I beg of you! We need someone as skilled as you are rumored to be! Even if you don't actually show up, just having you as a member of our club will allow us to be recognized by the student body! We'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. I'll join, but you have to do some things for me." He straightened up and looked me in the eyes.

"Anything."

"First, I need to meet everyone."

"Yes. Of course. We'll have a meeting with all the members tomorrow."

"That works. We'll discuss more about that later. Second, you will show me where you train. If I don't like it, you're going to start training where I say. I refuse to train in a place that isn't well equipped. If you need more equipment, leave that up to me because I know what to get, from where, and how much we'll need based on our members. Third, whoever is the president of the club stays the president. In reality, it can change as long as I am not president. I refuse to be president."

"Right."

"I'm not done yet."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Now, I want us to participate in tournaments, but we will need to train some before then."

"That's true."

"Still not done."

"Right. Sorry."

"Anyways, we will participate in the tournaments I see fit, not ones I say no to, unless you want to go without me helping at all. Lastly, I demand to be respected as a member of the club, not as anything else. I will get the same respect other members of the club get, no more and no less. Can you accept all that?"

"Yes. I'm the club president. As president of the club, I accept your conditions. Thank you for joining. Welcome to the club, Kyon Madaramay."

"Thank you, President. By the way, we have a class together, but I never actually caught your name."

"We have a class together?"

"Yes. Now, what's your name?"

"Right! It's Katsuhiko Matsumoto."

"Nice to meet you, Sempai."

"Sempai?"

"You're a year older than I am, so yeah."

"You don't have to call me that."

"It's gonna keep happening."

"Right."

"Miss Madaramay, you have another group of visitors."

"Alright. I'll handle it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be right back so we can discuss the club meeting tomorrow."

"Right." I walked out to the front area and smiled at the people I saw there. In front of me was the group I had run into when I was turned down from every other martial arts club on campus, except for the ones from the karate club.

"Hello again to all of you. How can I help you today?"

"We're so sorry! We didn't realize who you were," the martial arts club cried desperately. "Please forgive us and join our club!"

"How about…. No?"

"What?"

"No. I'm not joining your clubs… any of them. You all refused me when I was actually wanting to be in your clubs because of things that happened that made me only a few minutes late to auditions. I'm not going to join a club from any of you just because of my name. You refused to let me try out. That was your choice. Refusing your invitations is mine. I already have clubs that I joined. Well, I have some things to do. Goodbye everyone. I hope you all have a great day!"

"Kyon, Amii's being mean!"

"I am not! Lacinda's just saying that because I told her that there's no pudding here!" I sighed.

"Amii, Lacinda, stop picking on each other," I yelled back.

"But!"

"No!"

"But!"

"No!"

"BUT!"

"I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good." I smiled at the group in front of me. "Anyways, I'm sorry but I won't be joining any of your clubs. Please leave when you wish. I will not change my mind. Don't block the entrance if you wish to stay here for an extended period of time. Goodbye." I turned and headed back to the training area. "Now, about that club meeting tomorrow…"

 _Me- And done!_

 _Kyon- At 5:30 in the morning._

 _Me-Are you going to be mean again?_

 _Kyon-Yes… GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!_

 _Me- But disclaimer!_

 _Kyon- Fine. After… right after._

 _Me- Yeah, yeah._

 _Lacinda- Even the Gods of Pudding want you to sleep._

 _Me- Damn. I can't beat that. Bed after this then._

 _Kyon- Good._

 _Me- Now then. Kyon's finally a member of a martial arts club! Yay!_

 _Lacinda- Excitement!_

 _Me- Disclaimer!_

 _Lacinda- Amii, my dear friend, doesn't own OHSHC or its characters, none of which were mentioned this chapter!_

 _Kyon- She owns everyone in this chapter._

 _Me- Join us next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention! 3**

 **Chapter 4: First Club Meeting**

"Do you two really have to be here?" I asked Amii and Lacinda. They exchanged looks before looking at me.

"Yes," they answered together. I sighed.

"Really? Why are you two so excited about being here? It's my university. You're awfully excited about coming to a school that doesn't have the host club."

"But it has you," Amii said sweetly.

"You're planning something."

"Yes, but it's not bad. I swear that I won't disturb your club today."

"Ok, fine. You have to tell me afterwards though."

"Deal!"

"Ok then. You can stay with me then."

"Yay!"

"The Gods of Pudding have smiled upon us!"

"Lacinda hasn't had any pudding in almost a week so she really needs some if that's possible."

"After the club meeting, I'll take you to the store and buy Lacinda a whole package of pudding."

"YES!"

"Thank you, Kyon! You're so kind! She's missed her pudding so much!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm buying her some," I replied with a smile while walking into the room I was told the club meeting was in. I frowned at the dimly lit room when I walked in.

"Wow."

"This place is a dump."

"Lacinda, behave," I scolded.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Do it for your pudding."

"You won't even recognize me because of how well behaved I'll be."

"Good."

"Why don't I get bribed to behave?"

"If you behave, I'll make it easier for you to torture Tamaki by giving you his new number."

"Remember how well behaved I was in high school?"

"Yeah. I barely recognized you when we first saw each other again because of the difference."

"I'll be that well behaved."

"I'll throw in Ritsu's number for you and a second package of pudding for Lacinda."

"Deal," they both said together.

"Good. Now, in the room."

"Ok!" They ran inside and went to sit against a wall. I shook my head and walked inside as well. As I turned the corner around some training equipment, I had to jump because of a dark figure there with a creepy smile.

"Welcome to the Second Martial Arts Club. It's time I tested your abilities," the guy said in a creepy voice.

"This is weirder than Michi's secret Black Magic obsession."

"Prepare yourself!" The guy launched himself at me and tried to throw a kick at my face. I caught the kick and then took hold of the leg and threw him on the ground before moving over to him and putting my foot on his chest.

"Your kick needs a little work. If you added a bit more power behind it and some more speed, it could be a force to be reckoned with. We can work on that and improve it pretty easily if we do it right." He took the hood off his head and grinned at me.

"You really are a master martial artist and great teacher, aren't you?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"Yeah. Kazuhiko told us that he's recruiting someone amazing that is a true master. I didn't think she'd be as pretty as you are."

"You're cute," I told the guy while taking my foot off his chest and offering him my hand to help him up. He took my help and then just grinned at me.

"Well, we're the first two here. Can we work on something together, like my speed or my strength?"

"How about we wait until after we've found a proper training area. This is way too small for more than four people and I can barely see since it's so dim."

"Ok," he mumbled.

"Don't worry. You'll be one great martial artist by the time I'm through with you."

CRASH!

"Amii and Lacinda!" I spun around to face the two girls. They quickly pointed at each other. I sighed and looked at the dusty training dummy they were next to that had fallen. I pointed at it with a scowl. "Explain."

"We were trying to dust it off," they told me together.

"You may continue."

"Ok." They knelt down by the dummy and went back to work.

"I thought you were only recruiting one person, Kazuhiko?"

"I did only recruit one. I don't know who those two are." I looked at the voices and bowed.

"Hello Kazuhiko-sempai. I apologize for bringing these two, but I couldn't lose them."

"We always know where she is. It's like we have a tracker that's impossible to get rid of," Amii explained with pride.

"I have no idea how they always find me, but they do."

"We'll never lose you… ever."

"Clean," I ordered sternly.

"Roger that!"

"Anyways, they're not here for very long. They'll be gone by Monday. They don't live here so they'll be going home."

"I see."

"You don't look like you're very good at martial arts."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"She caught my kick and threw me down easily!"

"You're just not very good."

"Hey! You're not so great yourself!"

"Enough you two."

"Looks like we're a little late to the party."

"Told you that we should have left sooner."

"Yeah, yeah. You were right."

"Hey, where's Enosuke? He's usually here by now."

"He said that he'll be here around ten minutes after the meeting's scheduled to start. I figured we'd just relax until he got here. After he's here, we can start."

"Sounds good, Kazuhiko."

"Yeah."

"I'm game."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What is it, Amii?" I asked calmly at her scream.

"It's a spider," she cried. I sighed and walked over to where she was. I looked at it before bending down and holding my hand out. I carefully pushed the spider into my hand and then moved away from the area she was cleaning with Lacinda.

"It's just a daddy long leg. You probably scared the poor thing."

"It scared me!"

"Yes, but you're fine. You could have killed this little guy."

"It's fine too!"

"Wanna look closely so you can see how terrified it is?" I questioned while looking at her evilly.

"No! Keep that evil monster away from me!"

"He's harmless."

"If you keep it away, you won't have to give me anyone's numbers!"

"Awwww, is the creepy human scared?"

"I'm not creepy!"

"You find me anytime I move."

"I'm just good at what I do."

"I still have the spider."

"I'll go back to cleaning quietly."

"Good." I took the spider to the small window and set it on the windowsill before opening it up so the spider could go free. After a little hesitation, the spider skittered out the open window. I watched it leave and then closed the window before moving back to the members of my new club.

"Hey, what's the new girl's name anyways?" asked the boy I had beat upon entering.

"That will be discussed during the meeting."

"But it's hard to flirt without knowing her name."

"If you were really good at it, you wouldn't need someone's name," I said while watching Amii and Lacinda clean.

"You'd always need a name to woo someone."

"You greatly underestimate the skills that someone can have when it comes to that."

"No, I don't. It's impossible to woo someone without a name." I faced the guy with a smile.

"Looks like I need to prove something to you."

"You can't do it."

"Watch me." Amii gasped.

"Could it be?" she questioned happily. I faced her with a smile.

"If you would be so kind as to announce it," I prompted.

"It's a dream come true! Hang on a second!" She pulled out her phone and typed a message before lowering it with a grin.

"You didn't," I groaned.

"I did," she chirped happily. I sighed. Just then, her phone went off. She put it on speaker as she answered. "Renge, are you ready on your end?"

"Yeah! Are the challengers ready?"

"Yes they are! Now, it's time to begin the fourth and most epic yet hosting battle!"

"Get ready everyone for one of the hosted to become the host!"

"Now, it's time to HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

"I'll flip the coin," Lacinda announced. "Call it in the air!" She pulled out a coin and flipped. I sighed.

"Heads."

"It's tails! The boy from earlier gets his shot at trying to woo someone! To be impartial, it cannot be Amii or myself!"

"Or Renge since that'd be cheating!"

"And host!" I sighed as the boy blinked blankly.

"Just try to woo someone here. They're a little weird sometimes, but it's something you get used to."

"Right." He looked to one of the girls and bowed in front of her. "My beautiful Haruka, I didn't know what it meant to be speechless until I met you. You're the epitome of beauty and you have stolen my heart." The girl sighed. "And that's how it's done," he said with a grin. I giggled.

"That's a solid attempt for your first shot."

"Now, it's time for the hosted to host! Show him how it's done," Amii cheered. I put up my hair before moving to kneel before the girl. I let out a deep breath before slowly lifting my eyes to look at her. I switched to my boy voice that I had used while in the host club to make it better.

"I'm a little nervous. After all, it's been a long time since I've tried to woo such a beautiful girl, even longer since I tried without my brother helping me. All I can say is that your beauty is unmatched. Only you can hold this level of beauty and grace. My dear, I may not know your name, but your face will forever be etched into my mind. I would be honored if you gave me but a moment of your time. Even though I'm no prince, I want to be around you, my princess."

"Wow," she muttered softly. I gently took her hand in mine and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it before looking up at her with a mischievous smile and a wink. With that done, I stood up and faced Amii and Lacinda.

"Have the two of you learned your lesson about having me as the target of a hosting battle?" I questioned.

"Yes," they replied with Renge.

"We should have you host in them instead," Amii and Renge gushed together.

"I regret my decision."

"As you should," Lacinda told me in a sympathetic tone. I hung my head in defeat.

"Now then! The hosted gets to make her choice on who did better! Miss, do you think the boy was better or our dear friend?"

"Her. She did so great. I was charmed, even though she's a girl."

"I guess Tamaki did teach me a few things."

"I'm telling him!"

"Renge, no!"

"I'll call him right now. Bye!" CLICK!

"Daddy will be so proud of his little girl," Amii teased with a grin.

"Shut up."

"I'm here everyone."

"Great. Now we can put aside that Mashiro got completely destroyed by our new girl."

"Hey! I didn't do that badly!"

"Yes you did," the other members of the club that were there replied along with Amii and Lacinda.

"Now then, I guess that the first order of business should be introducing ourselves for the benefit of our new member."

"Oh Kazuhiko, no wonder why you're president," gushed the girl beside him.

"Actually, it's because Enosuke didn't want to be," he replied to her.

"I really didn't," replied the newest arrival.

"But still, you're so wonderful," she gushed in reply,

"Not really Chinatsu. It's a basic thing." I silently shook my head at the failure at flirting and being flirted with that was just displayed.

"Kyon, that just made me sad. Please teach her," Amii pleaded in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, are you causing a disruption and not cleaning?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Cleaning is good! Cleaning is fun! So is being silent," she sang before falling silent again while continuing to clean.

"Ok then," Kazuhiko said slowly. "Now, to start this off, I'm Kazuhiko Matsumoto. I'm the club's president and my favorite martial arts style is karate." He looked at the girl beside him.

"I'm Chinatsu Enomoto. I'm the club's vice-president and Kazuhiko's most trusted friend. My favorite martial arts style is karate."

"I'm Haruka Harada. My favorite martial arts style is tae-kwon-do, and I promise that I don't typically go for girls." I gave her a thumbs up to show I understood.

"I'm Daichi Hayashi. I'm Haruka's best friend so please don't do that thing from earlier ever again. My favorite martial arts style is tae-kwon-do."

"I'm Mashiro Fujiwara. I like all martial arts."

"I guess I'll be the last one before our new member. My name is Enosuke Sugihara, and my preferred fighting style is karate."

"I guess it's my turn then." I grinned. "My name is Kyon Madaramay. I am unable to choose a preferred martial arts form as my family takes a bit from each discipline in order to create our own style of fighting. I assure you all that I will be able to strictly fight whatever style I must, as long as I am not using a weapon I am unfamiliar with or nunchucks."

"You're the famous, amazing, talented martial artist, Kyon Madaramay?" Haruka questioned loudly.

"Yeah."

"No way! Now I'm even more ok with the fact that you won!"

"Glad you feel that way."

"There's no way you're someone like that," Daichi responded with a scowl. I grinned at him.

"We can settle this one of two ways. Either we can spar right here and now, or you can come to a demonstration I'm doing on Tuesday."

"I want to see you fail in front of others."

"I won't. You can still come though. In fact, you're all invited that way we can clear this up easily and quickly."

"Great."

"I will be doing the demonstration at Ouran Public High School at 10 o'clock."

"Alright."

"Kyon! Daddy was in the area and he came to see his little girl when he heard the great news!" I turned my head to look at Amii.

"You told him where we were?" I snapped.

"I didn't! I swear!" I looked at Lacinda.

"I didn't either!"

"Renge told me!"

"Who told Renge?" I snapped.

"I did! It was part of my message on the hosting battle! Forgive me!"

"Damn it, Amii! This was supposed to be somewhat normal!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please!"

"You don't get the number!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She crumpled to the ground in despair so I turned to face Tamaki again.

"Please don't do anything weird," I told him. He was instantly growing mushrooms in a corner.

"Kyon doesn't like Daddy anymore. Mommy's out of the country so Daddy's all alone," he muttered. I sighed while moving to his side and crouching down.

"Hey, don't act like this. I still care. It's just that this is the first time I'm meeting the members of the martial arts club I just joined so I didn't want things to be different from how they would normally be in a martial arts club. I'm sorry if I upset you. I really didn't mean to."

"So you still like me?" I smiled at him.

"Of course I do. What daughter could dislike her own father when he's like you?"

"Yay!" He instantly had me in his arms and was spinning me around.

"Let me go!"

"Daddy's so happy!"

"Let me go!"

"Daddy's so happy that his little girl still loves him!"

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go!" He instantly released me and pouted.

"You didn't call me Father."

"Because you were trying to strangle me!"

"I was not! Kyon, I'd never do something like that!"

"You could have fooled me!"

"I MISS MOMMY!"

"Oh no. You're going to call him and cry about how much you miss him again, aren't you?"

"MOMMY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE DADDY?"

"Kyoya's going to kill me," I muttered. As if on cue, my phone went off with the special ringtone I had for Kyoya. I slowly pulled out my phone and put it to my ear. "Hi Kyoya," I greeted slowly.

"What did you do?" he asked right away.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?"

"We're engaged, remember? That means I know you."

"Fair point."

"Now, what did you do?"

"Uhhhhhhh… have fun talking with Tamaki?"

"Why?" he groaned.

"It was an accident, I swear! Please don't be mad, Kyoya! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Suddenly, I no longer had the phone.

"KYOYA, MON AMI! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Tamaki, that's my phone! Give it back!"

"KYOYAAAAAA! MON AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He then went off in French. I sighed.

"Senpai, your French is showing," I stated. He looked at me with tears and cried in French about how much he missed his best friend and the whole club, including the "shady twins."

"What's he talking about?"

"I don't know. She said something about French, but I don't understand French." I sighed.

"Senpai, don't make me." He continued to cry about missing everyone. I switched to French. "Tamaki, calm down. You should go see your wonderful girlfriend and talk to her. She'll make you feel better. Besides, I'm sure she misses you. Go see her and let her know how much you love her. Please calm down. I know that you miss him, but you're making me a bit sad since you're taking up some of the time I get to speak with my fiancé by talking to him about missing him. I know I'm being selfish, but I want a turn doing that."

"You're right, Kyon. I have to go now, Kyoya." He handed me my phone and then ran from the room. "I'm coming, Mahalyn!" I sighed after him before looking to my club.

"I'm really sorry about everything. Would you mind if I went to take this call?"

"Go ahead. We'll all meet up again for your demonstration. Club activities are over for today."

"Thanks. Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you all." I ran from the room while putting the phone to my ear. "Kyoya, I'm sorry about everything."

"That's alright. I'm just happy to hear your voice again."

 _Me- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

 _Kyon- Shut up! You caused trouble again!_

 _Me- It's not my fault Renge revealed our location!_

 _Kyon- Once again, I bring up the fact that YOU WROTE IT!_

 _Me- *crying* Kyon, why are you always so mean to me?_

 _Kyon- I'm done._

 _Lacinda-Wait for us!_

 _Kyon- Hurry!_

 _Lacinda-Let us do the disclaimer._

 _Kyon-Fine._

 _Me-Sooooooo… I don't own OHSHC or its characters._

 _Lacinda- She owns me… and her… and Kyon… and the new club… and the GREAT GODS OF PUDDING!_

 _Me- Let's go! We gotta get pudding in her stat! Join us next chapter!_


End file.
